


Sunrise

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: ff_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinoc whistled admiringly, and Auron managed not to wince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Kinoc whistled appreciatively, and Auron managed not to wince. "Beautiful Auron, beautiful. It looks like a sunrise all over your face."

Auron graced him with a glare that had in the past frozen fiends to the spot, although the effect was dampened by the fading-but-still-beautiful bruises swelling around his eye: yellow, purple-red, and even a hint of blue. Kinoc just grinned.

"What sort of fiend was it? I'm here with some troops, so if you want, we could


End file.
